


To a Job Well Done

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: 2020 gif drabbles [4]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: just a simple episode-ender scene
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti & Liv Moore
Series: 2020 gif drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190279





	To a Job Well Done

“Cheers.” Ravi sighed contentedly, extending his mug of chai latte to clink against Liv’s. “Here’s to another case well solved.”

“Here’s to us, my good man!” Liv amended, taking a long sip of her brain-and-chili-powder hot chocolate. “And, here’s to me finally getting off this pretentious art dealer brain. Man, I’m starting to annoy myself this time.”

Liv had just finished helping Clive wrap up an exhaustive case, one that had required her to stay on the victim’s brains for nearly two weeks. There were literally that many suspects; and no wonder. The guy was so full of himself, it was almost inevitable that he would meet his untimely demise by the hand of another. How did someone so stuffy, so unabashedly hoity-toity, even manage to get to the ripe, young age of forty-six anyway? 

“True, that. I was this close to knocking one of those statues over and crushing you flat, meself.”

“Did…did you just say ‘true that’? Please, never do that again.” Liv spluttered a chuckle into her cup, her lips pulled into a teasing grimace of disgust.

“Oh, I see the world’s still not ready for Ravi Chakrabarti to go around spouting colloquialisms. Noted.”

“Whatever, dude, just drink your chai. We’ve still got two more bodies to autopsy before shift change.”


End file.
